Bittersweet devotion
by water phoenix
Summary: ** Chaptor 2 now up ** Title says it all. Love gone wrong. Please r and r
1. Arrival

Bittersweet devotion

Disclaimer : I do not own the thunder birds. Mr Anderson does. I am just using them to escape realty. 

Author: water Phoenix

e-mail : nmattrill@aol.com

Notes: 

Please r and r. chapter 2 should be up within a fortnight. 

Chapter 1 

Arrival 

A body was sinking into the waves. The water was cold but not ice cold, however the icy water was filtering into the normal water, reducing its temperature further. The body rose to the surface as the water withdrew to form another 30ft wave, and slipped under the stirring surface as the liquid covered the white and slightly small body. The thunder boomed across the large and empty ocean. As the thunder rumbled across the dark sky, a new mind joined the world. 

The mind belonged to a woman, she was fighting to stay alive in the brutal ocean. Mother nature was distressed. However she was more concerned with keeping her head above the water. She swam west following the moons direction. Waves were crashing down on her and she was exhausted trying to fight the waves. Up and down, left and right. It wasn't easy to keep her head above the water. She was so tired, so exhausted. 

Birds squawked overhead. Everything was so quiet and clam after last night. As he walked the sand was very soft. There wereseveral pieces of wood that had washed up on to the shore. He had already counted two broken palm trees, and several planksof wood. The sun was hot and its radiance was strong. The light sometimes was blinding, but it was a reminder that some things never change. 

As the man walked across the beach he contemplated his life. As he was coming to a conclusion he glimpsed a foot. He ran towards it. There he found a leg and the rest of the body. A women. 

__

Her boat or plane must of crashed during the storm last night he thought. 

He picked up her limp body from the sand and carried her towards the pool where some of his brothers were playing in the pool. The woman was unconscious, but her breathing was steady. 

As he was nearing his brother's he called out to them for help. They rushed over to help him. 

"Oh god," Virgil exclaimed as he saw what Scott carried. 

"I found her on the beach over by the small cavern" Scott said. John helped both of them to the infirmary. 

"What's going on here" Jeff asked. He looked on the bed and paused. 

Brains came in and said "she is fine, however she has swallowed a great deal of sea water."

"Can you tell how long she will be out," "we don't want her waking up while you lot are out." Jeff asked 

"Between 2 to 48 hours," Brains replied. 

Scott looked at this strange woman, she held so many questions. 

  



	2. No answers, but more questions

Disclaimer: I do not own the thunderbirds. How ever this is a nice change from my studies. 

It is exam time again so enjoy this long chapter. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 2

No answers, but more questions. 

The woman was asleep for 12 hours after Scott had found her. There had been one call out but the problem was fixed before International rescue could be there. As the women laid in the bed there was a certain something about her. He shook of the feeling off before he could think about it to much. 

After all, there were no reports of a woman missing were posted over the radio or TV. 

Jeff was quite worried, what if this woman discovered their operation. However this woman had slept though the launch of thunderbird 1. 

They had already searched her belongings. Everything was strange, it was though she was transported though time, all her belongings were about 50 years old. 

Who was this mysterious women? where did she come from? what had happened to her?

Question after question tugged at his mind, questions he had no answer to. 

Tin tin was came in to check the women's vitals. 

"No change" tin tin said quietly. 

"I wonder what's her story?" John muttered, his gaze still drawn to the drawn to the unmoving figure on the bed. 

"who knows" Tin Tin moved away, and walked towards the door. 

Grandma turned back from watching Tin Tin leave, her gaze falling to rest once more on the woman in the bed. A frown darkened her features, and troubled emotions were playing in her eyes. 

Another 5 hours had passed. It was around about midnight when her eyes fluttered open.

Silence greeted her, a tangible presence in the black of the night. 

"What a head ache," she muttered as awareness slowly returned to her, "what had I been drinking" the quiet mutterings alerted a person outside. It was John. For a brief moment he wondered whether to wake the others and let them know, but decided to go in himself and see how their guest was. 

"So you are a wake" he said, quietly creeping though the door. 

The woman spun around from where she had been looking at a picture on the table, grimacing as her head rebelled against the sudden movement. 

"who are you" she asked, closing her eyes, willing the throbbing in her head to go away. 

"My name is John" he replied, and sat down at the end of the bed. 

"Are you the one that found me?" she enquired, she tightening the sheet around her. To john at that moment, she looked like a skittish rabbit. With a gentle smile that he hoped would allay her fears somewhat, he answered her question. 

"No, I did not find you, my eldest brother did" 

Her eyes drifted down to the bed as she nodded slowly. While silence slowly worked its way into the room, John made a mental note to ask Tin Tin for something to help her with her headache.

"I should really thank him, where is he?" she asked politely. John looked back up and saw that the death grip she had on the sheets had receded some what, and internally smiled. 

"He is away for the moment, however he should be back in the morning" 

"ok," she suddenly looked a little apprehensive, and john had to move in a little closer so he could hear what she was saying "Can I have some food please?"

"Sure, here have a little apple." He reached over and plucked an apple from the fruit basket. As she took it from his hand, he hazarded another question, not knowing if she would answer or not. 

"What is your name" The hand holding the apple dropped to the bed and she looked at him with some measure of distrust, not sure if she could trust him quite yet, even though he had been nothing but a perfect gentleman. After a few more minutes of stretched silence, she reached a conclusion and opened her mouth to answer. 

The opening of the door stopped any answer that she might have said, and old woman she didn't recognise walked in though the door. The aged face was white, unnaturally white and the woman felt a little uncomfortable under grandma's stare. 

"John will get me some milk, please" despite the please tacked on the end, it sounded more like a order, than a request and he nodded. With one more glance at the woman on the bed he left the room. 

The woman pulled the sheets back up around her body. She didn't like that John had left. And even though there was something slightly familiar in this lady's face, she didn't like to be left alone with strangers. 

Grandma continued to stare at her with those piercing eyes, and she wished grandma would just go away. Resisting the urge to look away, she returned the stare evenly. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." she snapped sarcastically, getting more than tired enough of being looked at. She turned away and glanced at a smudge of dirt on the opposite wall. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could have sworn a small smile tugged at the corner of the wrinkled lips. 

"You… Emily Pott…" Emily's head snapped back around when she heard her name uttered for the first time since she had woken up here. Frowning slightly, she stared harder at the woman standing across from her. 

"No it can't be your dead, in the stone cold ground for fifty years" The elderly woman looked shaken, and Emily was tempted to ask her to sit down before she fell down. Suddenly the very last thing that she had said came back to her, Emily felt under her breath escape her in a rush. What the hell did she mean, "in the stone cold ground for fifty years"? !

Fractured images flashed through her mind, and made her head throb more than before.

One image of her arm slung over the shoulder of another woman stuck out and she looked back to the woman in front of her. Now that she stared deeper into those eyes, she could see a resemblance to someone. Someone who, to her anyway, she had only seen a few days ago. Taking a deep breath, she decided to take a chance. 

"Ruth is that you ?" She asked cautiously, When Ruth nodded, she suddenly found herself at a loss as to what to say,

". . . look a quite good for an 80 year old." That thought lanced though her like a knife. The last time she had seen Ruth was at the Girls fortnightly night out on the town. Although she knew her friend and this woman were one and the same, She didn't know if she could treat her the same as she had before. 

"well your no picture yourself " Emily looked down at her clothing and saw that Ruth was right. Odd tears decorated what was once a nice top, and it felt really stiff to move in. The Over whelming smell of salt teased at her senses, and she wished more than anything to take a long, hot bath. *I'd even settle for a shower.* She thought with a grimace as she reached up and pulled out a long piece of seaweed from her tangled hair. 

"What happened to me?" she asked as the offending slimy thing across the room, not really caring where it went. As she finished the sentence her head felt light, a sudden wave of vertigo rushed over to her. With a small groan she rested her head in her hands, and tried to get control over her body. It felt like at that moment as though a rugby team had been given sledge hammers and were trying to force their way out of her head. Kim recognised the signs, and rushed forward. As her hearing failed, and the room went into a maddening spin, she closed her eyes. She felt dizzy and sick, and didn't fight it when the darkness came in and all seemed to collapse. 

"John, are guest has collapsed" Grandma said in sarcastic tone from where she was supporting Emily's limp form. While she waited for John to go and wake Tin Tin, as she knew he would, she allowed some of the concern for her friend to filter into her eyes. With a slightly shaking her hand, she brushed salty hair out of Emily's closed eyes. 

Breakfast was consumed with talk over how grandma knew this woman. As John has headed back with the milk, he heard enough to form his own ideas. With quite steps, he had moved away again, and moved back into the kitchen. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop on a conversation, but he had wanted know. Although they all wanted the information, no one would wake grandma, no one would dare try. They hoped that grandma would wake up about the same time Scott had returned. The guest however slept soundly until lunch time. 

She awoke with the smell of apple pie. The smell was tempting, it forced her out of her dreams. The eyes opened and John was there sitting by the bed. 

"welcome back to the living" she was reminded of the last time he had come here, and smiled softly in greeting. 

"where's Ruth, your grandma" she corrected herself when she realised that they probably didn't know her friend as Ruth here. 

"She is in the kitchen."

"How did you know grandma?" His curiosity was coming back full force, and he wanted to know all about his grandma. 

"I met her when she worked in a lab" Emily answered, having to think a minute. 

"I need to see her where is she?" Emily asked. 

"She on the balcony" Emily thanked him and went though the door he pointed to. 

Emily and grandma had a long talk. Most of the people downstairs though it was going well since grandma hadn't raised her voice. However they were worried because it was running to smoothly, and it was getting very quiet. They were about to draw straws as to who was going to go on the balcony. 

Both of them walked though the door. There was a spot of silence. Ruth was the first to break it. 

"This is Emily Pott. She is my best friend I have told her everything." She fixed them all with a stare telling them to trust her. 

"I know you have a lot of questions, but the most important thing is never give her still Fanta" with that warning, Ruth waited and stared at them all until they nodded, and she nodded back, satisfied. 

Deciding that she was a little hungry, Emily made her way into the kitchen. With a final warning stare to the boys Ruth followed her in to the kitchen. 

Silence followed in the wake of their departure, and they were all stunned. 

This was a little different. 

They all looked over to their father. They knew that he would never let this happen, unless their grandma really trusted her. Jeff opened his mouth and explained that grandma came to him and told him that Emily was a good friend to her, however she died over 50 years ago. I arranged penny to check out Emily. Reports showed that she died of an industrial accident. The police were involved because there was no body. There was a piece of clothing from the accident which had some blood on it. Brains compared the DNA from the item to Emily's DNA. It was a match. He had no idea how an indusial accident could transport someone though time. 

There were so many mysteries surrounding this person, this person named Emily. 

When John couldn't stand the silence any longer he walked down to the snooker room, the others eventually disbanded and followed John to the snooker room. 

Jeff had enough, he wanted answers so he went in to the kitchen. There he found Emily crying. 

"All my family are gone" Emily sobbed. 

"I'm so sorry" Ruth said solemnly.

Jeff interrupted "mother I need the truth"

Ruth and Emily sat down. 

"This is your son then, takes after you" Emily added. Jeff looked at her strangely. 

Ruth nodded to Emily. Emily began. She told him of how she meet his mother in the lab. Emily was a cleaner, she loved machines but somehow they never seemed to survive around her. 

One evening she was cleaning the lab after the days work. During the cleaning she managed to break a machine called the Tempest. A report at the time said that it was a totally different machine by the time Emily had finished it. It was when I was marrying your father, I decided to quit the lab work, and work on the farm. 

"This morning I told her what has happened over the past 50 years." Ruth added. 

"Dead men tell no tales" Emily added in a cold tone. 

Jeff was satisfied that there secret was safe. He trusted his mother. 

The boys were playing a game of snooker in the game. Most of the talk was about Emily. There was much speculation. Some of their wildest theories included a time machine. Even at international rescues level at technology this seemed light years ahead. 

John was confused, this woman plagued his mind. She looked like an angel, however the way grandma was talking about her, it was though she was the devil. 

"You like her don't you" Gordon stated. John couldn't answer he looked to Scott, he looked at John and raised an eyebrow, and went back to his snooker game. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Preview 

Chapter 3 - Side Affects 

Does travelling though a time portal have any side affects? 


	3. Side Affects

Authors Notes: Sorry this chapter took so long to post. Please R and R. I do not own them.  
  
The Side effects  
  
Scott took a shot it missed the pocket, and it bounced off the side it rolled into the middle of the table. " you didn't answer the question " answered Virgil flatly. John stared at him and me to a mental note to get him back for that smart ass comment and for stealing his last pancake. " I was concerned for the woman, that's all" John shrugged. That will shut him up he thought. It was Virgil's turn he lined up the queue and pocketed a red ball. John left after the awkward question.  
  
Back at the kitchen Emily needed to leave before and she flooded the room with tears. "Ruth can I have a shower and some clothes" Emily asked politely trying to get a grip on herself. "Why of course!" Ruth added, she turned around and started to walk down to wards her room.  
  
Emily was given some clothes that belonged to Tin Tin. Emily walked to the bathroom, noticing again the photos hanging on the wall. Emily entered the bathroom.  
  
The room was a cool blue in colour; its centre piece was a giant sparkly white bath tub. In the corner was the shower. She turned on the shower, noticing it was defiantly a power shower. Emily could always tell by the noise it made.  
  
The grief over whelmed her. The tears came. She pictured herself on a cliff face, and wanted to jump. Just let go for reality. just enter the darkness. and she wanted to die. A box of tissues appeared by her. She looked at them, and wondered were they there before. Emily's her heart was breaking, almost literally.  
  
The pain was unbearable.  
  
She looked around, five different razor's.  
  
Her mind filled with thoughts, of regret, disbelief and grief.  
  
The people, she had been left behind were either dead, or dying.  
  
What did she have to live for?  
  
She looked back at the razors. How she wished it was a dream. How she wished that she could wake up and go to work. Her hand reached over to the sink.  
  
There was a knock at the bathroom door. It was John. "Are you all right in there?" His voice sounding, worried. She dried her tears and coughed a few times to clear her throat " Yes, I' m fine. I am just going to have a shower" she replied, in a effort to cover-up her tears. It also made her stop thinking about those dark thoughts.  
  
She would carry on, like she had always done. Emily had seen death before and survived. She would do it again.  
  
It took about an hour for her to get that salt out of her hair and feel that she was presentable again.  
  
She walked down the corridor towards the lounge. She tried to be as quite as possible, as to not disturb them. As she felt that she had intruded too much already. The darkness still lingered in her heart. As she reached the lounge, she was him behind his desk. It was Ruth's child that sat there.  
  
Last time she had seen him was in the ultra sound pictures fifty five years ago.  
  
Ruth had named him Jeff despite the fact she was considering the name Tom the last time she had seen her.  
  
Emily watched the "baby", It was very unnerving to see that child grown up and realise that he now had children of his own. Five children in fact. Her mind was distracted. "That poor mother of theirs" she thought. Her mind wondered for a bit, but one question remained. Why did Ruth call the baby Jeff?  
  
After a while she wondered around the island. Many of the corridors leaded to bookcases, and dead ends. This house was very strange indeed. After several flights of steps later Emily managed to reach the game room. Where several of the 'boys' were playing snooker. The men paused as she lingered in the doorway. Unsure if she could walk in. She recognised the faces from the paintings that hung in the lounge.  
  
Then a dark haired blue-eyed man stepped into the light. He was roughly 6 foot 3, with a heavy build. His eyes told her of pain and of sorrow. However there was a sparkle. A sparkle of hope.  
  
She spoke, her words were "Thanks for saving me". The man replied  
  
"it's nothing, it's nice to meet some of grandma's friends"  
  
Emily nodded. At any other time it would be her dream come true. On an island with four single men, however these men were her best friends grand children. If she ever met destiny she would tell her it's a cruel joke. What did it matter? She was here now.  
  
She turned around and walked back up the stairs. The cold darkness closed in around her. As she walked, it seemed as there was a presence, someone following her. Emily spun on her heals. Nothing, nothing was there. Towards the top of the stairs, she saw Ruth looking at her. Emily walked up to her. "I've got something for you, come with me" Emily followed the request. She walked along another corridor. "How many corridors did a secret base had to have" She thought.  
  
Finally they arrived to very large well rapped parcels laid on the bed. "open them" Ruth Said  
  
Emily did what she was asked. Several back outfits emerged from the parcels. She recognised them straight away. They were her clothes. "but how?" Emily asked her. "I know a few friends in the fashion industry" Ruth replied, with a slight grin to her face. "I can't except these, I don't deserve them" "why not" Ruth questioned her. Emily looked back at the clothes. "because. I can't repay you" Emily lowered her head. "you already have" Ruth told her in a strong voice. Emily raised her head a little. "Can I ask some questions" Emily softly said. Ruth gave a quick sigh and prepared for the worst.  
  
They were in there a long time. Talking, about the whether at first, moving on to history, and finally Lucille. Emily wondered why there was no pictures of her. No mother would leave her children, unless she had no choice. It appeared Lucille had no choice. Of course Emily was right. She had this gift of seeing into their eyes and reading a person like a book.  
  
It was about evening when Emily emerged from the bedroom. She didn't eat anything, she was sick to her stomach with grief. Emily wondered onto the beach. She watched the waves, and the small birds.  
  
Here I am ,I have nothing left ,it's all gone. Though I've tried to forget, the past. Ruth, you're all that I have. Take me home, I beg you take us back. The emotions swelled in side her.  
  
There were no tears. She had forgotten how to cry.  
  
I'm through fighting it, I'm broken, lifeless, and I give up. You're my only strength Ruth. I can't go on Anymore with out you. I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands. Isn't clear, enough that I have to live my whole life all alone. You can hear me in a whisper, but you can't even hear me screaming. Emily stared at the waves. She buried her head into her hands.  
  
Ruth was standing on the balcony. Thinking of Emily. Emily you think that I can't see right through your eyes. Scared to death to face reality, no one seems to hear your hidden cries. You think you are left to face yourself alone, I realize you're afraid,  
  
but you can't abandon everyone.  
  
John walked onto the baloney exchanging worried looks. Emily wasn't coping very well. They both knew it.  
  
"Grandma do you where my whites have gotten to?" Virgil asked politely. "Why no dear, have you checked the Laundry room" She answered him back. Virgil made a hastily exit, heading towards the laundry room. John looked out over the ocean and gave a slight smile. His clothes were down there, in the washing machine. With a red sock.  
  
Night fell and each member of the house hold returned to their beds. The stars came out and shone for Emily.  
  
A week had passed. Jeff and Ruth were in the lounge.  
  
"I'm worried about Emily, she's cleaned Thunderbird Two a dozen times, and she is starting on Thunderbird 3 tomorrow" he turned to his mother,  
  
"It's the way she is. It's the way she has always coped with death. If it worries you I'll have a talk with her." Ruth informed him.  
  
Scott was awoken by the sound of laughing. He was always a light sleeper. He crept into the lounge. It was very dark. Again there was the sound of laughter. He took a closer look. Two people were on the balcony, and they were with several bottles of vodka. He knew only one person that drank that stuff. His grandma. He listened into there conversation. "That man couldn't see the funny side of it even if it bit him on the butt" Emily said rather drunk. "well at lest my taste in men was better than yours" Ruth said. "here have another glass" Emily and Ruth both filled up there empty glasses, and toasted. The vodka slipped down their throats. "Ruth, after getting pregnant, and running away from your home." Emily began "no I was thrown out" Ruth interrupted, Emily began again, "after getting pregnant, and running away from your home, I never saw you in your wedding dress. and you called your son Jeff." Scott moved a little closer to them.  
  
"Scott you should be in bed young man" Ruth bellowed.  
  
"and you should be to grandma" Scott replied embarrassedly.  
  
"I've fine," Ruth started  
  
"no, your not grandma" Scott replied. He would expect this off Gordon or Alan. But his grandmother. Scott shook his head. He helped his unsteady grandmother up.  
  
"you've been busted" Emily said rather smugly "here have one for the road" Emily handed Ruth the rest of bottle. Scott rapidly took the bottle from his grandmother's hand. He slowly walked his grandmother to her room leaving Emily alone.  
  
The roomed darkened. An evil presence entered her mind. He was an ugly man, with bushy eyebrows and a very shiny head.  
  
All he wanted was Emily to kill, one of the brothers. Lucky for them she was to drunk to stand up. He was defeated. He gave Emily a warning. One of the brothers will die before the month has ended. 


End file.
